


Семейные ценности

by Dianthus_Olesendra



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-10 04:00:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10428654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dianthus_Olesendra/pseuds/Dianthus_Olesendra
Summary: Фик написан к КС-дню





	

**Author's Note:**

> Фик написан к КС-дню

– Ну, вроде бы всё прошло нормально.

– Более чем, капитан.

Джим огляделся по сторонам: они со старпомом шли по абсолютно пустому коридору, хоть песни распевай – никто не услышит.

– Спо-о-ок, – протянул Джим и для пущего эффекта даже задрал левую бровь, – мы тут одни.

– Я это осознаю, капитан.

Намёк был жестоко проигнорирован, поэтому Кирку пришлось доносить до вулканца свою мысль более знакомым путём, то есть прямо в лоб.

– Я это к тому, что ты можешь уже не звать меня капитаном. Да и на праздничном вечере мог бы не звать.

Прозвучало это несколько обижено. Но Джим не хотел дуться, он просто хотел объяснить своему самому лучшему первому помощнику, верному другу и по совместительству любовнику, что субординация это хорошо, и даже очень, но не тогда, когда ты отправляешься на встречу с толпой подвыпивших одноклассников. Может, у вулканцев всё было по-другому, но на Земле такие сборища устраивались не ради того, чтобы вспомнить прелести пубертатного периода и всплакнуть над ушедшей юностью. Все поголовно собирались на встречу выпускников, дабы блеснуть перед бывшими друзьями набирающей ход карьерой, второй половиной, сошедшей прямиком со страниц голожурнала, и оравой детишек, чьи «ай кью» уже в трёхлетнем возрасте превосходили коэффициент интеллекта Эйнштейна. Иногда ко всей этой прелести бонусом шёл золотистый ретривер или спортивный кар. Надо ли говорить, что помимо первого пункта, Кирк ничем из этого списка похвастаться не мог. Его семьёй была команда «Энтерпрайза», а романтические перспективы простирались в сторону остроухого вулканца, что, по зрелому размышлению, было на порядок лучше. Только вот упёртый старпом во время вечеринки вёл себя как угодно, только не как его пара.

Конечно, они обстоятельно не обсуждали свой новый общественный статус, но несколько горячих ночей на Омнибусе-3 и одна не менее горячая ночь на Вулкане, по мнению Кирка, всё-таки должны были навести Спока на мысль, что их отношения немного отличаются от связки капитан-старпом. Но, видимо, не навели.

– Придёшь сегодня ко мне? – спросил Джим, надеясь, что на этот раз вулканец без лишних слов догадается с какой целью его призывают в личные покои, где одним из основных атрибутов меблировки являлась кровать.

– Разве мы уже не обсудили деловую встречу на Траксусе-5? – спросил Спок, и вздёрнувшаяся левая бровь отчётливо дала понять, что интересовался он без скрытого умысла. Строго по делу, сухо и чётко. Никаких тебе поцелуев, ни человеческих, ни вулканских, с томным обещанием: «я так долго этого ждал».

– Но мы не обсудили кое-что другое, – кивнул Джим, в одночасье решившись на крайне важный шаг в своей жизни. Пора было модифицировать сложившуюся тенденцию эпизодических моментов их близости. Безусловно, подлавливать ничего неподозревающего вулканца и провоцировать на весьма пикантные вещи было очень интересно, но внезапно захотелось стабильности. Такой, чтобы одного слова «пошли» было достаточно, чтобы оба участника диалога понимали куда они идут, зачем и как надолго. И было бы крайне желательно, чтобы партнёр, вовлечённый во все вышеперечисленные действия, сам включил бы в свой обиход это самое волнующее «пошли» не только касаемо десантных вылазок и призывов начать совещание. Джиму Кирку, знаете ли, тоже иногда хотелось быть пойманным врасплох. Но куда уж там!

– Вы можете изложить суть дела немедленно, капитан, – убил весь романтический флёр Спок.

«Я тебя люблю, а потому давай встречаться. Официально станем парой, будем ходить взявшись за ручки, целоваться по углам, кормить друг друга десертами с ложечки и расскажем обо всём Боунзу. Будет весело, обещаю», – что-то подсказывало Джиму, что говорить об этом в коридоре точно не стоило. Да и если начистоту, от таких признаний у него самого кровь стыла в жилах, подобного он не предлагал ещё никому и никогда. И едва ли когда ещё предложит.

– В таком случае немедленно пошли ко мне, – категорично отрезал Джим, уже зная, с чего начнёт свою обличительную речь. Старпом безропотно последовал за ним, по напряженным плечам капитана делая вывод, что разговор будет трудным. – Спок, что ты думаешь о наших отношениях?

– А я должен о них что-то думать? – удивился Спок.

– А разве нет? – теперь в свою очередь удивился Джим, – тебя всё устраивает?

– Вполне, – кивнул вулканец, ввергнув Кирка в культурный шок. Кто бы мог подумать, что такой логичный и последовательный народ окажется более свободолюбивым чем люди. Или может дело было в другом: вулканцы оставались вулканцами, а сексуальная революция накрыла одного отдельно взятого их индивида?

– Текущее положение дел более чем оптимально, – подлил масла в огонь Спок.

– Только не говори мне, что на вашей планете такое в порядке вещей, – закинул удочку Джим. Он пристально посмотрел на своего старпома, пытаясь рассмотреть в разлёте его бровей хотя бы намёк на раскаяние, но нет, брови не сдвинулись ни на миллиметр, демонстрируя Кирку полнейшее вулканское хладнокровие.

– Определённо, нет, – наконец ответил Спок, всё-таки сообразив, что Джим ждёт от него развёрнутого комментария. – Однако мы не на Вулкане.

Что в переводе со споковского означало, что чхать он хотел на вулканские правила. Кирка в компании гипотетических вулканцев прошиб холодный пот. Он, конечно, подозревал, что пригрел на своём корабле того ещё бунтаря, но пофигизм Спока достигал поистине заоблачных величин. Тем более, что касался он таких трепетных субстанций, как капитанские чувства.

– И как тебе не стыдно перед родителями, – попенял обнаглевшему старпому Кирк.

– А причём здесь мои родители? – не понял Спок. – Я достаточно взрослый, чтобы делать собственный выбор.

Который, судя по всему, заключался в том, чтобы завести проходную интрижку. Боунз тысячу раз говорил Джиму, что вулканский возраст несоразмерен с земным, и сейчас переживший свой первый пон фарр старпом шёл тернистыми путями половой раскрепощённости. Конечно, доводы Маккоя по большей части были направлены на то, чтобы не доверять вулканцу вещей опаснее зубной щётки, если тот вновь предложит поучаствовать в каком-нибудь древнем ритуале, но до этого дня Джим всё же надеялся, что зёрен зрелости в их отношениях было больше, чем неодолимой силы гормонов. Как же жестоко он ошибался! Спок развлекался за его счёт, всего лишь расширяя границы интимного кругозора, а потому не стремился проявлять инициативу и не собирался ничего афишировать. Такого удара гордость Джима снести не могла.

– Ты бесчувственный, – ввернул он экспрессивный, но несомненно актуальный довод.

– У вас есть ко мне какие-то конкретные претензии? – всё-таки забеспокоился Спок.

О, да! У Джима были претензии, он мог бы написать целый трактат из претензий. Но для сокращения времени привёл главную:

– Ты не хочешь быть моей парой!

Такое признание должно было низвергнуть старпома в пучину покаяния, но похоже низвергло в какое-то другое место. По лицу Спока моментально пошли зелёные пятна, что, по мнению Джима, не очень вписывалось в драматизм ситуации.

– Действительно. Не хочу, – выдал старпом, вдобавок к цветоперемене обзаведясь ещё и внезапным заиканием. Но это не могло удержать Джима от крутящегося на языке вопроса.

– И можно узнать почему?

Теперь лицо Спока полностью приобрело нежно-салатовый оттенок.

– Потому что я твой супруг. – С вызовом заявил он, и Джим на секунду поверил, что слуховые галлюцинации не так уж редки в современном мире.

– Ты мой кто? – переспросил Кирк, стараясь взять верх над внезапно подкосившимися ногами.

– Супруг, – коротко ответил Спок, с явным неодобрением наблюдая, как капитан медленно сползает вниз по стенке, – я полагал, ты в курсе.

– Теперь да, – слабо отозвался Джим, в мгновение ока распрощавшись с так пугавшим его началом конфетно-букетного периода, – один вопрос: И как давно?

Кажется, Спока такой ход дела обидел. Он надулся и позеленел ещё больше. – На Вулкане, когда я тебе позволил… всё.

Джим неловко взъерошил волосы, а он-то, думал, что просто сумел вывести Спока на новый доселе неведомый эмоциональный уровень, пробить броню вулканской логики и за одно уж – девственности. А ментальные фишки, которые Спок с ним активно проделывал в процессе – это так, видовые особенности. Говоря начистоту, ему даже понравилось.

– Дела…

– Вы против? – теперь Спок окончательно уверился в том, что Джим не придуривался, и моментально закрылся, в одночасье посуровев до образа старейшины какого-нибудь многовекового клана.

– Погоди–погоди, я вовсе не имел ввиду, что против семейной жизни с тобой, – Джим схватил Спока за локти, наконец, в полной мере осознавая, что в их компании именно он был главным потребителем и тормозом по совместительству, – но почему тогда ты ведёшь себя так, будто ничего не случилось? Мне казалось, я должен ощущать что-то странное: твоё присутствие у себя в голове или хотя бы в личном пространстве.

Степень надутости Спока не спала ни на йоту, однако свои локти вырывать из рук Джима он не спешил, – я не хотел быть навязчивым, поэтому целенаправленно приглушил нашу телепатическую связь и стал ждать, когда ты осознанно позовёшь меня к себе. На самом деле у меня и чемодан собран на этот случай.

– О… – только и выдал Джим. Если в деле был замешал чемодан – ситуация была серьёзнее некуда. С другой стороны, с той памятной даты, что лишила его холостяцкой жизни прошло минимум три с половиной месяца, а он даже не заметил. Джим был по-прежнему бодр, весел и в целом доволен жизнью, а значит, брак его свободолюбивой натуре помехой быть не мог. Уж точно не брак со Споком, – знаешь, я зову тебя к себе прямо сейчас. Тащи свой чемодан!

Теперь Спок побледнел, – Джим, ты уверен?

– Более чем! – эта была чистой воды импровизация, но Джим знал, что поступает правильно. – И раз уж я всё это время был не самым образцовым мужем, то отныне торжественно клянусь исправиться.

– В таком случае, ты волен начать прямо сейчас, – проворковал Спок, явно рассчитывая на продолжение. Джим усмехнулся и притянул к себе вулканца. Однако прежде, чем дело всё-таки дошло до исполнения супружеского долга заметил:

– Только можно я не буду называть посла Сарека папой?


End file.
